


Care

by angededesespoir



Series: March Madness [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, and on this episode of: i injured this character, anyway let's just roll with it, blood mention, but i'm not a doctor and idk if this is proper care, needle mention, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Tobirama's team spends a night in an inn and Kagami gets to room with Tobirama, who tends to his wounds.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: March Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt ‘Only One Bed’ (and also for ‘Hurt/Comfort’) for March Madness.
> 
> Well, this somehow got longer than I thought it’d get.
> 
> [[Bracket Predictions](https://64.media.tumblr.com/55524bc60d777046d698aa01b27884d3/9e18957823621966-62/s540x810/91d0647d8dd7dfe2f7e65332be41f7e0e622b8f4.png)]
> 
> (Also on [Tumblr](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/644949356071583744/care).)

Kagami watches as Tobirama returns, dividing his teammates into pairs before passing them their keys with instructions to their rooms. Dismissing them, they are all too eager to head off to their lodgings for the night. Kagami waits on the steps, one hand still pressed to his side (where he can feel the blood seeping through the bandages), the other massaging his leg. His leader approaches him, scooping up his pack and then holding out his hand, and he lets him help him up.

"You're with me tonight," Tobirama says, the key swaying on his finger.

Kagami nods and winces as he tries to move forward. To his surprise, a hand grasps his shoulder, pausing him.

"It's not far, but you can lean against me. You've already strained your leg enough."

He can't help the way his heart pounds as he takes up the offer, awkwardly leaning into him as he is slowly guided down a hall. When they reach their room, half of him is relieved and half of him wishes he could sustain the contact for just awhile longer.

When the door opens, his breath catches. There's only one bed.

The door falls shut behind them with a soft thud, Tobirama pulling the lock in place.

"Unfortunately, they ran out of rooms with double beds, so you'll take this one. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No."

The word slips out before he can think and he can feel the weight of Tobirama's stare upon him. Kagami turns his head and meets his eyes.

"You've hardly slept these past few days. We're relatively safe here and you deserve to sleep comfortably for the night. The bed's big enough for two."

He waits as Tobirama seems to mull over this offer.

"Okay," he says, placing the pack on the table, "if you're comfortable, we can do that."

Kagami can't help but smile. "I wouldn't suggest it if I weren't."

"Why don't you sit down," Tobirama gestures toward the bed, "so we can take care of your wounds."

He obeys, limping over to the bed and dropping on top of it. It's not the softest bed, but he's had worse, and this beats another night of laying on the forest floor- roots digging into his back and bugs biting his skin.

As he waits for Tobirama to gather the supplies, he carefully strips himself of his vest and top.

The man approaches, kneeling before him, peeling off the bandages that had been hastily placed earlier. Kagami can't help but shiver when the cool fingers meet his warm flesh.

Tobirama takes a moment to assess the injured area. "Good. It doesn't look infected."

He reaches into his kit for medication. "I'll give you some anesthesia. I'll need to properly clean and stitch your wound, okay?"

Kagami nods and closes his eyes. He winces when the needle pierces, but remains still. Tobirama waits a few minutes before he begins, gentle and precise.

Before long it's thankfully over and he allows himself to open his eyes. Tobirama carefully rebandages him, then helps him into a clean shirt.

"Take this while I check your leg," he orders, holding out a blood pill.

He takes it and waits patiently as his pant leg is rolled up and the leg and ankle are looked over.

"Looks like they're just sprains. I'll wrap them, then I'll ask the desk for more pillows and a few bags of ice."

"Thank you."

After the areas are wrapped, Tobirama sets up a precautionary trap by the door and disappears. It doesn't take long before he's back, avoiding the trigger as he slides back into the room, supplies in hand.

He instructs Kagami to lay back, setting up the area for his comfort, carefully icing the injuries. When he finishes, moves away to set up more traps for the night, Kagami finally allows his body to relax. He listens to the sound of Tobirama moving around the room, and then the clunk of his armor and happuri being discarded.

The bed dips as Tobirama slides in beside him, pulls the covers up over them both. It's a long moment before he dare open his eyes. It's not his leader's face he sees, but his back. Part of him is disappointed, even if he still gets butterflies at the sight.

He shifts and tries to resettle onto his [uninjured side] with the least amount of disturbance. He lays there in the darkness and tries to will himself to sleep. For all his exhaustion, he thought he'd go quickly, but instead he lays there, all to aware of the body laying beside him. He stifles the urge to move around and is painfully still, listening to the sound of their breathing, to the shifting of the building, to the occasional murmur of voices through the walls.

It's at about thirty minutes that he gives into the urge that's been eating at him this whole time. Hesitantly, he reaches out, arm softly draping itself on Tobirama's side.

He's horrified when he feels the hand move to grip his wrist. But to his surprise, he isn't thrown off. Rather, he's pulled closer.

"Comfortable, now?"

"Y-yes," he stammers, cheeks heating up as he instinctively bows his head, his forehead now touching Tobirama's back.

The hand squeezes his, then disengages. "Good. Wake me if you need anything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he manages.

\--

He doesn't know when he finally manages to fall asleep, but when he wakes up in the morning, it's to the smell of breakfast waiting for him and Tobirama's hand gently shaking him awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: * Looks at a Ship *  
> My Brain: What if we injure at least one of them?  
> Me: ??? Why are you like this?!  
> You don't even know proper treatment! You're gonna accidentally kill them!  
> My Brain: * Sips Tea * Hmmm interesting... * Takes notes * Maybe next time!  
> Me: D: ;_;


End file.
